


Choose Your Own Destiny

by dreadful_writes



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadful_writes/pseuds/dreadful_writes
Summary: This drabble is also known as "the conversation that should've happened at the beginning of Wayward Son". Poor Simon needed some reassurance from his boyfriend but Rainbow never really gave us that? I truthfully just needed some hurt/comfort with my favorite gays from my favorite books. (I apologize for just how self indulgent my first fic in a while is.)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Kudos: 34





	Choose Your Own Destiny

“Deep breaths Simon.” Baz held his arms out to Simon, offering a hug.

Simon sighed and hugged his boyfriend.

“What’s the matter, love? Talk to me.” Baz inquired while rubbing the other boy’s back.

“I don't know. I just feel… so much less than now. Like I’m not worth anything since I destroyed The Humdrum.” Simon’s voice was tired and quiet. He sounded so sad, and it felt as though Baz’s heart was being ripped out to hear him so defeated.

“Oh baby~” Baz all but purred. He was in full “I need to take care of and baby my sad boyfriend” mode at this point. Simon relaxed into his touch. He hummed and nuzzled into Baz’s chest. “None of that is even remotely true. I mean sure, you may have given your magic up, but that doesn’t take anything from the fact that you’re a hero. Sure one chapter of your story may have ended, but now you can find new purpose and happiness in the next one… this time with me by your side.” Baz soothed. He leaned over to kiss Simon’s temple and continued to rub his back.

“Really?” The shorter boy questioned.

Baz smiled and pushed a hand through his ginger curls.

“Really.”

“Thank you.” Simon sighed and smiled to himself.

After everything that the two had been through at Watford, after the whole whirlwind of emotions that confessing their feeling for one another had brought about? Moving into the apartment together after Baz graduated was the first time that the two actually got to spend some quality time together.

“Baz?”

“Hm?”

“What made you fall for me? I mean, what made you have a thing for me while we were at Watford?” The question had been eating at the back of his brain for some time now.

"Hmm... that's a very good question Snow." Baz replied. It was weird to be called 'Snow' again. Ever since the two boys officially came out and stated that they were dating, Baz had pretty much switched from saying 'Snow' to 'Simon'.

"Well for starters you were always so righteous. You had such a strong drive to do "the right thing" and in a weird way I was always drawn to it." He continued. Simon could tell by looking at his face that he was thinking about his answer as he spoke. "You had a mission, and despite the fact that you could barely control your power you wanted to be the best magician that you could be."

"That and right about the time we started at Watford I was a sad preteen that was in the process of figuring out how painfully homosexual I was." Simon simply nodded and muttered a 'fair' almost to himself.

"The point is-" The vampire continued "I love you, you git. And you're going to find a new purpose in life. One that definitely still involves helping people."

Simon was tearing up and this point. All he could manage was to cuddle closer into his boyfriend's chest.

"Thank you." He whispered.

"Of course Simon, you'll always be a hero to me."

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was super short, but I just had to write it! I just needed to see a conversation like that happen between these two characters :") Lmk if you enjoyed!!


End file.
